Tarot Cards
'''Black Tarot Cards '''are special cards that give bonuses for the player. Each level in the game has a tarot card waiting for the player at the end of it, and all the player has to do to obtain level’s card is to observe a certain restriction while battling his or her way through the level. Tarot cards come in silver and in gold. When equipped before starting a new level, silver cards’ effects will remain active throughout the level. Gold cards can be activated once per level with the players gold card button, and will usually last thirty seconds, meaning that you should the player should think carefully about when he or she wants to use them. Gold Cards Gold Cards work once per level and last thirty seconds. They include: *Endurance - Take only half the damage. To obtain in Cemetery and in Japanese Massacre. In HD it can be obtained in Cemetery. *Haste - The world moves 2x slower. To obtain in Atrium Complex and in Dead Marsh. In HD it can be obtained in Tutorial. This Tarot Card appears in Magazines and it has been combined with Rage - the world moves 8 times slower and the player deals 4x damage. *Time Bonus - Golden Cards last 10 seconds longer. To obtain in Cathedral. In HD it can be obtained in Oriental Castle. *Speed - Move faster. To obtain in Opera House, in Cataclysm and in Old Underground Complex. In HD it can be obtained in Cathedral. *Fury - Deliver 2x more damage. To obtain in Asylum and in Ragnarok. In HD it can be obtained in Loony Park. *Double Haste - The world moves 4x slower. To obtain in Town. In HD it can be obtained in Opera House. *Dexterity - Weapons reload 2x faster. To obtain in Swamp and in Highway to Hell. In HD it can be obtained in Swamp. *Iron Will - Enemies can't hurt you. To obtain in Ruins, in Studios, in Haunted City and in The Complex Of Towers. In HD it can be obtained in Orphanage. *Rage - Deliver 4x more damage. To obtain in Castle and Hangar. In HD it can be obtained in Shadowland. *Double Time Bonus - Golden Cards last 20 seconds longer. To obtain in Babel. In HD it can be obtained in Colosseum. *Triple Haste - The world moves 8x slower. To obtain in Tower and Forbidden Valley. In HD it can be obtained in Alastor's Tower. *Confusion - Confuse enemies. To obtain in Docks. *Weapon Modifier - Call Weapon Modifier. To obtain in Orphanage. *Magic Gun - Never waste any ammo. To obtain in Loony Park. *The Sceptre - All enemies are weak. To obtain in Lab and in Air Combat. *Demon Morph - Morph into Demon. To obtain in Dead City, in Small Church and in Dead Warehouse. *Rebirth - Fully regenerate health and armor. To obtain in Colosseum. *Steps Of Thunder - Your every step damages nearby monsters. To obtain in Black Tower. *Assault - Your weapons ignore monsters' shields and armor. To obtain in Nuclear Plant. *Gamble - You deal randomly damage from 0.8x less to 2.5x more damage. To obtain in Loony Park. Silver Cards Silver Cards work for all the level. They include: *Soul Keeper - Souls stay longer. To obtain in Catacombs. In HD it can be obtained in Atrium Complex. *Blessing - Increase the initial health to 150. To obtain in Enclave. In HD it can be obtained in Enclave. *Replenish - Double the ammo in ammo boxes. To obtain in Prison and in Spikes. In HD it can be obtained in Colosseum. *Dark Soul - Morph into demon form at every 50 souls. To obtain in Snowy Bridge and in Haunted Valley. In HD it can be obtained in Opera House. *Soul Catcher - Leech souls from a distance. To obtain in Train Station, in Desert and in High Seas. In HD it can be obtained in Train Station. This Tarot Card appears in Entrance and apart from leeching souls from distance it also leeches the gold from distance. *Forgiveness - You can use Golden Cards two times per level. To obtain in Abandoned Factory. In HD it can be obtained in Factory. *Greed - Double the amount of hidden wealth. To obtain in Military Base and in Animal Farm. In HD it can be obtained in Orphanage. *Vitality - Increase base health capacity to 150. To obtain in The Palace and in Unfortunate Abbey. In HD it can be obtained in Cathedral. *Divine Intervention - All cards can be placed for free. To obtain in Forest and in Sammael's Lair. In HD it can be obtained in Loony Park. *Last Breath - Health regeneration when you're dying. To obtain in City on Water, in Field Ambulance and in Graveyard. In HD it can be obtained in City on Water. *Soul Redeemer - Souls provide more health. To obtain in Old Monastery, in Unholy Stronghold and in Angkor. In HD it can be obtained in Oriental Castle. *Mercy - You can use Golden Cards three times per level. To obtain in Hell. In HD it can be obtained in Shadowland. *Health Regeneration - Health starts regenerating 10 seconds after the last damage. To obtain in Pentagon. *Fear - All enemies have 90% of initial HP. To obtain in Leningrad and in Village Of The Damned. In HD it can be obtained after completing DLC Medeival Horror. *666 Ammo - Get 666 ammo for each weapon at the beginning of each level. To obtain in Underworld. *Armor Regeneration - Armor starts regenerating 10 seconds after the last damage. To obtain in Stone Pit and The Cathedrale. In HD it can be obtained after completing DLC Operation Zombie Bunker. *Health Stealer - 2,5% of the damage to the enemy goes to player's health. To obtain in Shadowland in Gloomy Mountains and in Refinery. In HD it can be obtained after completing DLC The Clock Strikes Meat Night. *Ascendance - You gain +5 HP capacity. To obtain in Asteroids. *Hellish Armor - You have 20 armour at the beginning of each level. To obtain in Riot. Gallery (Original) Endurance.png|Endurance Haste.png|Haste Soul Keeper.PNG|Soul Keeper Time Bonus.png|Time Bonus Blessing.png|Blessing Replenish.png|Replenish Speed.png|Speed Fury.png|Fury Dark Soul.png|Dark Soul Double Haste.png|Double Haste Dexterity.png|Dexterity Soul Catcher.png|Soul Catcher Forgiveness.png|Forgiveness Greed.png|Greed Iron Will.png|Iron Will Rage.png|Rage Vitality.png|Vitality Double Time Bonus.png|Double Time Bonus Divine Intervention.png|Divine Intervention Triple Haste.png|Triple Haste Last Breath.png|Last Breath Confusion.png|Confusion Soul Redeemer.png|Soul Redeemer Mercy.png|Mercy Weapon Modifier.png|Weapon Modifier Magic Gun.png|Magic Gun The Sceptre.png|The Sceptre Health Regeneration.png|Health Regeneration Demon Morph.png|Demon Morph Fear.png|Fear Rebirth.png|Rebirth 666 Ammo.png|666 Ammo Armor Regeneration.png|Armor Regeneration Health Stealer.png|Health Stealer Ascendance.jpg|Ascendance Steps Of Thunder.jpg|Steps Of Thunder Hellish Armor.jpg|Hellish Armor Assault.jpg|Assault Gamble.jpg|Gamble Gallery (Remastered) Blade Kicker.png|Blade Kicker Haste (HD).png|Haste (HD) Endurance (HD).png|Endurance (HD) Vitality (HD).png|Vitality (HD) Speed (HD).png|Speed (HD) Soul Keeper (HD).png|Soul Keeper (HD) Blessing (HD).png|Blessing (HD) Double Haste (HD).png|Double Haste (HD) Dark Soul (HD).png|Dark Soul (HD) Soul Catcher (HD).png|Soul Catcher (HD) Triple Haste (HD).png|Triple Haste (HD) Time Bonus (HD).png|Time Bonus (HD) Soul Redeemer (HD).png|Soul Redeemer (HD) Iron Will (HD).png|Iron Will (HD) Greed (HD).png|Greed (HD) Dexterity (HD).png|Dexterity (HD) Fury (HD).png|Fury (HD) Divine Intervention (HD).png|Divine Intervention (HD) Double Time Bonus (HD).png|Double Time Bonus (HD) Replenish (HD).png|Replenish (HD) Mercy (HD).png|Mercy (HD) Rage (HD).png|Rage (HD) Forgiveness (HD).png|Forgiveness (HD) Last Breath (HD).png|Last Breath (HD) Confusion (HD).png|Confusion (HD) Category:Game Mechanics